There's an Mystery to solve by dogit
by Catlin Way 1
Summary: Sara, Felcilty, Felix, Cecily, Digger, Gus, Peter are reading an novel and of course there is an mystery based on the novel to solve in Avonlea. Only they can solve it because they only know about it.
1. Jaded

"I jaded." Felicity said in an flat tone.

  
  


"Jaded? What's that mean."Felix asked.

  
  


"Exhausted, bored, tired, fatigued, satiated, weary, hardened." Felicity quoted from memory.

  
  


"Where what meaning of jaded are you?" Felix asked in annoyance.

  
  


"Bored." Felicity shrugged her shoulder.

  
  


"And why may I ask couldn't you just say that in plain English?" Felix growled.

  
  


"Because Felix dear using the proper English word is much better than plain every day English." Felicity looked down her nose at her thirteen year old brother.

  
  


"I should have known that you would have said that. You always are high and mighty Felicity King. Why don't you get off your high horse and join us mere mortals in the real world." Felix waved his hand around the table at Sara, Cecily, Daniel, Gus and Peter.

  
  


"Why I think Felicity is doing just fine." Gus said as he took his pipe steam from his mouth. He hadn't lit up it because he knew it wasn't proper for an eighteen year old man who was still in school to do among children. He learned that from Miss. Hetty King one of his favorite people in the entire world. He just couldn't get out of the habit of having the pipe stream in his mouth from time to time. 

  
  


"Thank you Gus Pike." Felicity smiled.

  
  


"So what would you care do Felicity?" Sara asked looking at her older cousin.

  
  


"We could go to the light house and play blind man bluff." Felix grinned wolfishly he knew that Gus and Felicity loved that game to be able to catch each other blindfolded was an favorite pass time for the two young lovers.

  
  


"Nah it's not dark out yet. It's only fun when it is beginning to get dark." Gus grinned at Felix.

  
  


"How about we grab an book and you can read us an grand mystery and perhaps find an mystery for us to solve again." Felix said.

  
  


Everyone at the table nodded their head in agreement.

  
  


"I'll just get the book." Felix got up and went to get the book that he was drying to get everyone involved in. He knew somehow that the book will bring on an exciting mystery for them to solve.

  
  


Too be contiuned ...

  
  



	2. Story Girl begans to read

Felix came back into the parlor with the book that he chose. "So who wants the honor of reading."

  
  


"I read the last time." Gus said as he leaned back in the chair.

  
  


"I'll read this time." Sara said with an strange glint in her eye.

  
  


"Yes let the Story Girl read." Felicilty said with excitement in her voice. She had seen the glint in her cousins' eye and knew that Sara would get them wrapped up in the story. 

  
  


Felix handed the book to Sara and sat down on the floor next to Digger with Cecily on the other side of the family dog. 

  
  


Peter looked at Sara and saw the familiar look of her as she got ready to transform from an typical thirteen year old girl to an magical old time storyteller. He wrapped his arms across his chest and felt the goose bumps on his arms through his long sleeve cotton shirt. 

  
  


Sara opened to the table of contents and found an wonderful story. She turned to the middle of the book and began to read.... "Midnight Murder Rampage." As she read the story unfolded in front of the children in an way that would never have happened if the Story Girl hadn't been reading. They felt the wetness of the raining nite in London England; where the story took place. They felt the fear of the hero of the story as he meet up with his most fearful of all enemies.

  
  


Suddenly out from nowhere the children heard an loud scream. 

  
  


Sara dropped the book and looked around at the other children. "W-what was that?"

  
  


"Let's go and find out." Gus said as he jumped from the chair and rushed out of the parlor and into the hallway toward the front door.

  
  


"Gus no. Remember the last time we went out after reading an mystery?" Felicity cried hurry after Gus.

  
  


"Yea." Gus replied as he opened the front door.

  
  


"Come on Felicity why should that stop us from finding out what the scream is all about." Sara asked her cousin as she rushed past her following Gus out into the dark nite.

  
  


"But Gus ..." Felicity said as she followed.

  
  


"Sides this time Gus is with us in the beginning and no strange beautiful woman can surprise him at the Lighthouse hiding from someone." Felix said with excitement in his voice as he ran out of the house.

  
  


"One of these days you guys need to tell me about that." Peter followed close behind Felix into the nite.

  
  


"Amanda Stone and Robert Rutherford." Cecily cried out as she exited last from the farmhouse with Digger at her side. 

  
  


Digger ran past the children into the nite to find out what made that horrible shierk that would place the children in grave danger.

  
  



End file.
